


Have Your Cake

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Cake, Kissing, M/M, frosting everywhere, messy handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Frosting and Fucking
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	Have Your Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) and [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly) for the validation and excessive hand-holding and Gray for the beta on top of all that.✨✨

After the cake tasting is over, a gracious assistant refills their champagne flutes. Now Dan’s ensconced on a loveseat with Noah, off to the side in the big rental studio, while they change the set over. He’s trying  _ very  _ hard not to climb into Noah’s lap and kiss him while they change the set over for the last video of the day. They had already asked Shana, who was officially Dan’s new second favorite person, if they could take home the two winning cakes and Noah’s tea cake. Noah correctly identifying the cake flavors was surprisingly hot. 

Noah leans over and clinks his glass softly against Dan’s. “To now. And to more cake later.” Noah’s voice drops low on the second part of his sentence. Dan gives Noah’s hand a squeeze, he’s been trying to be professional but he hasn’t seen Noah in weeks and holding hands feels like a compromise. 

“Especially later,” Dan says softly, in the voice he knows he only uses for Noah. 

“Can’t wait to—” Noah never gets to finish—Megan is suddenly standing in front of them.

“Okay—I’ve got a car scheduled for after this. We’ll swing by the billboard and then we’re having dinner at Bludso’s. Does that still work?” 

“As long as we can still take the cakes home,” Dan answers and Noah laughs, giving his hand a little squeeze.

**

They walk in the door and it’s hard to say who’s more excited to say hello, Redmond or Noah. Dan giggles as Noah drops right down on the floor so Red can lick his face. He doesn't greet anyone else this way, only Noah. Dan’s never related to Red more. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go open some wine, while you two reacquaint yourselves after a long day apart. Do you want wine, or I have that beer that you like?”

Noah looks up from Red, his face so open and warm and full of love, Dan thinks he might cry. Except he’s too full of barbecue. “I’ll take a beer.”

“We can do that.” Dan smiles at Noah, knowing his face is just as soft and full of love as Noah’s. It took a long time to accept he could be this open with Noah all the time, and now he’s incapable of holding back at all.

Dan heads to the kitchen and is rustling around in a drawer for a bottle opener when Noah’s arms wrap around him from behind. Noah drops a kiss on  _ that  _ spot on his neck and Dan tips his head back to give Noah better access. Noah peppers a few kisses down Dan’s neck and then rests his cheek against Dan’s shoulder. “Today was a really good day,” he murmurs into Dan’s shirt.

“It was. I’m glad we got to see the billboard together. It was—” Dan trails off, he still hasn’t really processed what it meant to him, what it means to have been able to plaster photos of him and Noah kissing all over downtown LA.

“I know. I know.” Noah nudges Dan’s hips, and turns him around, pinning him against the counter, his perfect forearms bracketing Dan on either side. Noah’s gaze is heavy and sincere and Dan leans forward and kisses him lightly. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to get my hands—my mouth on you?” Noah murmurs against Dan’s lips. “When you told the pizza story—I just. I didn't know how much that meant to you. God I wanted to kiss you right there in front of everyone.”

“It was a really good day.” Dan feels his eyes get a little watery and he tips his head back a little trying to stop them. 

“Are you gonna make the  _ noise _ ?” Noah grins and Dan lets out a shaky laugh. Noah slides his hand under Dan's shirt and up his back—he always knows the perfect thing to do, Dan’s pretty sure he would have ended more than one table read sobbing if not for Noah’s hand on his shoulder.

“Nope. Definitely not.” Dan kisses Noah again, softly, his hand finding its way to the back of Noah’s neck, like always. 

“Not sure I believe you Daniel,” Noah teases when Dan pulls away, brushing away a tear that escaped, so gently with the tip of his finger.

Dan lets out one more shaky breath. “Thanks for always knowing what to say.”

Dan watches Noah’s eyes go wide and soft, and his little smile makes Dan feel like nothing matters outside of Noah’s gaze and arms and love. Even now, after all this time, Noah’s full attention can be unnerving.

“Okay. I actually can’t believe I’m gonna say this—but I’m too full for cake.” 

“Good lord, yeah me, too. I’m done with the eating portion of this day.”

“C’mon, let’s go finish that documentary,” Noah presses a kiss to Dan’s cheek and grabs his own beer and Dan’s wine. Dan thought they were going to watch TV on the sofa but Noah’s heading for the stairs. “Let’s watch TV in bed.”

“Okay, well then let me let Red out quick—you know you’re gonna have to come. He’s not going to follow me if you go upstairs.”

Noah laughs and heads back to the kitchen. “Okay then.”

They get Redmond a treat after, and laugh as Redmond scampers up the stairs, like he’s excited to watch Netflix, too. 

When they get upstairs Noah sets their drinks down and pulls Dan in for a quick kiss. “I’m never eating again,” he complains as he pulls his henley off, swapping it for one of Dan’s shirts. Dan laughs as he plucks a shirt out of Noah’s side of the dresser for himself.

Dan finishes getting changed and follows Noah into the bathroom. Noah splashes water on his face and Dan rolls his eyes. “Here use this.” He hands Noah a gentle cleanser. They had way too much make-up today for Noah’s normal routine of splashing water on his face and leaning on the sink to watch Dan’s multi-step routine.

Noah drapes himself over Dan’s back after he pats his face dry, and it takes Dan twice as long to complete half the steps of his skincare but he doesn’t care. After not being able to  _ really  _ touch Noah all day, it feels so nice to have him nestled close, his chest pressed into Dan’s back, his arms loosely wrapped around Dan’s waist. 

Dan goes to grab his toothbrush and Noah swats his hand and starts shuffling them toward the bed. “We still have drinks, Dan,” Noah mumbles into his shoulder.

Dan laughs. “I forgot, we never bring drinks upstairs.”

“Maybe we should.” Noah turns Dan around and pushes him down on the bed. “Maybe we should spend all day in bed tomorrow making up for all those hours  _ not  _ in bed today.”

“What about the cake?” Dan shimmies up the bed until he’s leaning up against the headboard and Noah hands him his wine before settling into his side. 

“We can have the cake in bed.” Noah winks, taking a sip of his beer.

“That sounds messy.” Dan knows Noah loves a mess, and he can’t help but smirk.

“It can be, if you want.” Noah leans over and kisses him, like a promise, like tomorrow and the next day and the day after that are going to be as sweet as the citrus buttercream.

**

Dan wakes up to Noah pressing soft kisses to his chest, snuggling in tighter.

“Mm, good morning.” Dan traces light circles across Noah’s shoulder. “I love waking up with you.” 

“It’s alright, I guess.” Noah laughs and presses a loud kiss to Dan’s chest. 

“Well, I think it’s more than  _ alright,  _ thanks so much.” Dan barely gets it out without laughing, which is another joy, being so content and secure with someone.

Noah picks his head up to look at Dan. “Maybe you should show me how much you like waking up with me.”

“Maybe you should apologize for waking me up and insulting me.” Dan angles his head for a kiss and Noah leans over, his lips warm and slow and sleepy, until they’re both more than a little awake. Noah shifts and settles on top of Dan, his mouth never leaving Dan’s. Dan loves this, loves the weight on Noah settled on top of him, between his legs, his mouth insistent. Dan groans and thrusts up a little, already half-hard from Noah’s kisses. 

Redmond lets out a prim bark and Noah pulls away, throwing his head back with a laugh. He presses his hips against Dan one last time before climbing out of bed. “Someone needs a walk. Stay here—I’ll be back.” He drops a kiss on Dan’s forehead and follows Red downstairs.

Dan grabs his phone, answering a few texts and glancing at his emails for anything that actually matters, and then he scrolls through the comments on his post from last night. Getting to see that billboard  _ with  _ Noah means more to him than he’ll ever be able to articulate. He thumbs over to his photos, to the one Megan took, just for them, of Noah kissing him in front of them kissing. 

Emily makes a lot jokes about him writing his own happy ending, but reality with Noah is better than any fiction he could conjure.

He hears Redmond click up the stairs again and Noah walks in with a baking tray holding two cups of coffee and three plates of cake. Dan sets his phone down so he can shake his fists in the air.

“Is this what happiness is?” Dan says with a giggle.

“Sure is, Daniel. Does this make up for me waking you up?” Dan scooches over toward Noah’s side so Noah can set the tray down carefully on the bed. Dan picks up the milkier of the two for himself and hands Noah the other one.

“Mm, it does indeed.” Dan takes a sip and tries not to overreact, but coffee always tastes better when Noah makes it.

They took home the chocolate almond espresso cake, the earl grey cake, and that incredible olive oil cake. Noah is still standing over him, and he runs his finger through the frosting on the chocolate cake and holds his finger up for Dan. 

Dan looks up at Noah and without looking away, slowly licks his finger, watching Noah’s eyes flutter as he drags his tongue through the frosting. “I have to say these cakes were  _ very _ good.”

Noah swallows and nods, watching Dan as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Why does my coffee always taste better when you make it? Last time, I watched everything you did and tried—and it just—” Dan trails off and takes another sip. “It’s just—missing you and drinking subpar coffee is a lot to bear.”

“Maybe I’ll have to spend more time out here,” Noah muses as he drags his finger through the citrus buttercream. Noah sets down his coffee on the nightstand and awkwardly climbs onto the bed, avoiding the cake tray, until he’s straddling him. This time, Dan takes Noah’s whole finger into his mouth and he’s rewarded with a strangled moan. 

Dan pulls back with a smirk. “You ok there?” He barely gets the sentence out before Noah smushes a big piece of olive cake against his mouth. Dan opens his mouth but it’s no use, Noah aimed slightly off center, aiming for the high part of Dan’s smirk. 

Dan laughs and sets his coffee down on the nightstand too, before he spills. “Oh, is this my payback for being the smusher on set?”

Noah’s eyes are bright, crinkled around the edges. “More like my chance to do this.”

He leans forward and licks the corner of Dan’s mouth, before kissing him properly, his lips slipping across the frosting and his tongue pushing a piece of cake into Dan’s mouth. Dan moans, half because this cake is really fucking good, and half because Noah is an exceptionally good kisser. Noah kisses with his full attention, his mouth soft and insistent and even after all this time, it leaves Dan gasping for more. 

Noah pulls back, to push another piece of cake into Dan’s mouth with his finger, chasing it with his tongue. Noah moans, and Dan swallows that too, licking at Noah’s lips, which taste like brown butter frosting and under that, like Noah. Noah presses a frosting covered finger to their side of their lips, making the kiss messy and sticky and sweet. Dan tilts his head to lick at Noah’s finger, letting his tongue curl around it, and watching Noah's eyes flutter shut.

Dan wants more more  _ more  _ and rolls them so Noah’s on his back, narrowly missing the tray, so Dan can kiss him into the mattress. Noah slides his hands into Dan’s boxers, grabbing his ass and pulling him in closer. He presses up into Dan, both of them half-hard again. Dan knows it won’t take much for either of them to be hard and leaking, going like this, with Noah’s thighs squeezing at his hips each time Dan thrusts against him. 

Dan pulls back so he can drag his fingers through what’s left of the frosting on his own face, and Noah's mouth automatically opens for Dan. Noah’s pink lips look so good around Dan’s fingers, his tongue working to find all the frosting Dan’s feeding him. “So good,” Dan murmurs and Noah just nods, his mouth full.

Dan watches Noah’s mouth work his fingers until he can’t take it anymore, pulling his fingers away so he can kiss Noah again. Noah gets his hands on Dan’s face, his fingertips pressing into the back of Dan’s head, finding an angle that makes the kisses deeper and more urgent.

“Need—need you,” Noah whines against Dan’s mouth and he tries to shove Dan’s pajamas off. Dan rolls off Noah and shimmies out of his pajamas as Noah does the same. Noah’s faster and he’s pulling Dan back onto him as Dan finishes kicking off his pants. They get tangled around their legs for a second, and they’re laughing and kissing and both trying to fling the pants out of the way.

Dan shifts until his cock is lined up with Noah’s and Noah’s pressing up into him, even as Dan grinds down against him. “Fuck, you feel good.” Dan moans and he knows they need lube, but it feels so good to feel Noah’s skin against him, Noah’s mouth still a little sticky as he licks at Dan’s neck, sucking lightly, in a spot that he knows makes Dan lose his mind a little.

Dan flails for the lube they left on the nightstand the other night and groans when he ends up with a handful of earl grey cake instead. 

Noah turns to look, laughing against Dan's mouth. He flips them over so he’s straddling Dan—a side effect of all those tire workouts that Dan is  _ definitely  _ enjoying. With a glint in his eye, he wraps his hand around Dan’s wrist, bringing Dan’s hand to his mouth and licking at the icing there. He drags his tongue slowly up Dan’s palm, taking three of Dan’s fingers into his mouth. Noah moans around Dan’s fingers and his mouth looks so good stretched around them, his mouth so pink and wet and messy. 

Noah pulls off and Dan immediately wraps his slick hand around Noah’s cock. Dan’s pinky left a trail of frosting on Noah’s face, and Dan reaches up and pulls Noah down so he can lick that off too. They're sticky and a little sweaty and a lot messy and Dan  _ loves  _ it. 

“Can you?” Dan asks, nodding over to the nightstand. Noah leans over to grab the lube and drizzles an obscene amount over his cock and Dan’s hand. Dan huffs out a laugh. “You love a mess.” It’s so slippery, and Dan takes advantage to easily twist his wrist the way Noah likes. 

“So do you.” Noah smirks as he grabs the last bite of the olive oil cake cake and pushes it into Dan’s mouth. Dan moans, taking Noah’s finger, too, as he keeps working his hand up and down Noah’s dick. Noah leans forward to kiss the crumbs and frosting away from Dan’s lips and Dan’s never going to think about this cake and not think about this moment, with Noah everywhere.

“You too,” Noah murmurs, so Dan does. He wraps his hand around his own cock, too, working them both together as Noah whispers filthy secrets and perfect praise against Dan’s ear and mouth, licking at the last of the frosting and nipping at Dan’s lips until Dan’s coming all over his hand and himself and Noah.

“Fuck, yeah just—just like that.” Noah kisses him fiercely and then he’s coming, too, making a mess between them. He collapses onto Dan, and Dan wraps his arms around him, too far gone and blissed out to care about anything. They’re both panting, kissing whatever skin they can find until their breathing evens out.

“That was—” Dan starts, but he doesn’t even know how to explain it. Like everything, it’s better with Noah than he ever thought it could be.

“I know,” Noah finishes, with a soft kiss pressed to Dan’s mouth.

Eventually, they make it into the shower, trading lazy, soapy kisses until they’re both clean. Noah finishes first and heads downstairs and when Dan makes it downstairs, fully moisturized, Noah’s got two flutes full of champagne set out while he scrambles eggs.

“I really like having you here,” Dan admits as he picks up his champagne, like Noah isn’t just going to say  _ I know _ and kiss him. Noah turns and sets the eggs on the counter and pulls Dan into his arms.

“I know babe. I like being here. Not just for the cake.” 

Dan laughs into Noah’s neck. “The cake  _ was _ pretty good though.”

Noah hums thoughtfully. “It was better with you, though.”


End file.
